Missiles are generally not mounted directly to an aircraft, but rather are mounted to launchers which are fixed to the aircraft. In this manner, the missile can be launched from the launcher, while the launcher remains fixed to the aircraft. Conventional missile launchers include a rail structure for holding a missile, and electromechanical apparatus for fixing the missile to the launcher during aircraft take-offs and landings. A release mechanism arms the missile and releases it for launching. Power supply equipment is also housed within the launcher for controlling the fusing and firing of the missile, and in the heat seeking type of missiles, equipment for interconnecting a source of compressed nitrogen to the missile for an infrared detector.
Missiles are generally adapted for launching from different types of aircraft, and thus the associated launcher must be adapted to fit many types of aircraft. Aircraft bomb racks and pylons are typical of structures for attachment of missile apparatus to the aircraft. Military aircraft bomb racks have hooks with mounting centers typically of fourteen inches or thirty inches. Aircraft pylon mounting structures comprise studs or threaded holes which are spaced apart about thirty inches. In the case of Sidewinder missiles, adapters have been provided for mounting a missile launcher to the bomb racks.
In order to accommodate both types of mounting centers, the adapter includes sway braces for preventing angular or rotational movement of the launcher and attached missile when fixed to the aircraft. The sway braces comprise large flat areas extending laterally on each side of the adapter which abut with adjusting bolts in aircraft outrigger apparatus. When properly adjusted, any launcher wobble about the mounting centers is eliminated. Such an adapter is identified as ADU-299A/A. While this launcher adapter is operable to fix missile launchers to various types of aircraft, it is expensive, adds weight to the load of the aircraft, and extends the missile further away from the aircraft. The adapter itself, as well as the spacing of the missile further from the wing, affects the aerodynamic efficiency of the aircraft.
While not commercialized, sway braces have been previously developed for attachment to desired positions along the body of a missile launcher. According to one type of sway brace developed by Frazer-Nash, Ltd., Randalls Way, Leatherhead, Surrey, United Kingdom, a longitudinal T-slot was formed along the top surface of the launcher. A small sway brace with a T-protrusion could be placed in the slot and adjusted to desired positions along the body of the launcher to accommodate different types of bomb racks. In another version, a plurality of individual T-slots were cut down into the body of the launcher. Sway braces with T-protrusions could then be dropped into the desired T-slots.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for improved missile launcher apparatus which is less costly, more compact, adaptable to various bomb rack spacings, and which prevents any sway or wobble of the launcher and attached missile.